La orden de los tejones
by Roxy Everdeen
Summary: Ellos habían sido los tejones de la orden, demostrando que no eran inútiles y afrontando con valentía cada situación.


_**Disclaimer:**__ Todo el potterverso pertenece a J.K Rowling_

* * *

_Este fic participa en el __**reto temático de abril: La casa Hufflepuff**__ del foro __**La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**__. Que consistía en escribir un fic sobre un miembro (o varios) de la casa Hufflepuff, yo he elegido a: Hestia Jones, Benjy Fenwick y Nymphadora Tonks._

* * *

_Este fic está dedicado a __**Escristora**__ porque además de ser una moderadora genial en el foro de los Black es una gran persona y encima le gustan los Hufflepuff tanto como a mí_

* * *

_It's time to begin, isn't it, I get a little bit__  
__Bigger, but then, I'll admit__  
__I'm just the same as I was__  
__Now don't you understand__  
__That I'm never changing who I am_

_**It´s Time-Imagine Dragons**_

* * *

**La orden de los tejones**

I

**Comienzo**

Benjy Fenwick tiene claro que su llegada a Hogwarts no ha sido la mejor. En el viaje en tren le ha vomitado a un profesor en los pies y se ha tenido que pasar el resto del viaje de pie porque no había ningún compartimento libre. El resto había ido bien, pero Benjy tenía la impresión de que a nadie se le olvidaría fácilmente lo que había pasado en el tren.

Casi no escuchó su nombre cuando la profesora McGnagall lo llamó, pero reparó en ello cuando la promoción de alumnos se giró a mirarlo y se adelantó hasta llegar al taburete donde la profesora McGonagall le esperaba impaciente. Cuando se puso el sombrero una voz le sobresaltó.

"_No eres gran cosa"_ dijo la voz "Aunque tienes algunas cosas que se pueden rescatar, si se te envía a la casa apropiada"

"_Esa casa debe ser Gryffindor"_ dijo Benjy con contundencia, quería estar en esa casa, no es que su familia hubiese estado en Gryffindor, simplemente le parecía mejor que las otras. Sus cualidades eran las mejores y todo aquel que quisiese ser alguien debía estar allí, al menos a su parecer.

"_Muy seguro te veo a ti, pero te equivocas conmigo si crees que soy un sombrero que envía a todo el mundo a la casa que quiere. Los fundadores me crearon para que enviase a los alumnos a la casa a la que deben pertenecer, no voy a obedecer los caprichos de un niño"_

"—¡No voy a ir a otra casa que no sea Gryffindor! — exclamó Benjy

"_Gryffindor no, ¡HUFFLEPUFF!"_

II

**Decisión**

Hestia Jones no tiene nada de inútil, defecto que le suelen achacar a su casa: es cazadora del equipo de Quidicht de su casa, bastante buena en Historia de la magia y, hasta donde ella sabe, bastante guapa. La verdad es que le gusta su casa, aunque muchos no la soporten o la subestimen, ella sabe que Hufflepuff tiene sus valores y está orgullosa de estar en esa casa. En eso pensaba Hestia mientras se dirigía hacia el despacho de Dumbledore.

Estaba en medio de los EXTASIS, y estudiando Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, cuando un chico le dio un recado de Dumbledore. No todos los días el director de Hogwarts llamaba alumnos para que fuesen a su despacho. Lo peor es que no sabía por qué la había llamado, y eso le ponía nerviosa. ¿Y si había hecho algo que no debía?

Hestia solía tenerlo todo bajo control, pero, ¿y si había hecho algo malo sin enterarse? Era una opción, pero, ¿tan malo como para que el propio director la llamase? La chica respiró hondo, no había hecho nada malo. Lo sabía.

—Buenas tardes señorita Jones—dijo Dumbledore con su tranquilidad habitual—. Espero que esté estudiando lo suficiente para los EXTASIS.

—Sí, me estoy esforzando mucho director. Siento ser tan directa pero… ¿por qué me ha llamado con tanta urgencia?

—Directa como siempre, señorita Jones. Digamos que he estado observando su expediente y me ha parecido muy prometedor.

—¿Estamos aquí para hablar de mi futuro? —Dijo con un deje de sorpresa— Bueno, no quiero ser entrometida pero esa charla ya la he tenido con la profesora Sprout.

—Tengo constancia de ello, pero quiero hacerte una propuesta particular para tu futuro. Pero antes, ¿qué quieres estudiar?

—Quería estudiar traducción de runas, señor.

—Entiendo. La verdad es que estoy poniendo en marcha un proyecto para el que te necesito, bueno, necesito tu talento— terminó Dumbledore.

—¿Mi talento? ¿Se refiere a mi habilidad en Historia de la Magia?

—A eso y a tu enorme valor. Señorita Jones, no sé si ha notado que ni la profesora McGonagall, ni los hermanos Prewett no le quitaban ojo de encima y me han dado informes bastante buenos sobre usted. El objetivo de mi proyecto es combatir al mago oscuro que ahora amenaza Inglaterra…

—Voldemort—susurró Hestia alzando la mirada.

—Exacto, necesitamos a gente como usted, señorita Jones, ¿qué me dice?

Hestia se enfrentaba a dos decisiones obviamente divergentes. Primero, lo que quería hacer desde pequeña era mudarse a una casa tranquila en Gales, casarse con un hombre normal —preferentemente Gideon Prewett—y tener uno o dos hijos; por otra parte, quería combatir contra Voldemort, demostrarle al mundo que no era una debilucha. No sabía lo que elegir, la opción suicida o la opción que toda persona querría. Pero ella no era norma.

—Acepto, señor.

III

**Muerte**

Los gritos se confundían unos con otros. Tonks era incapaz de encontrar a Remus. Sabía que el castillo era muy grande, pero necesitaba encontrarlo, necesitaba saber que aún vivía. Aturdió a un mortífago, mató a otro y así una y otra vez, pero seguía sin encontrarlo.

Pero, entonces, lo vio, luchando contra Fenrir Greyback. Quería ayudar, pero sabía que no debía intervenir. Remus llevaba tiempo esperando que se le presentase la oportunidad de vengarse. Lo vio luchar y vencer mientras ella se ocupaba de unos mortífagos más.

Cuando cruzó una mirada con Remus, su expresión le alarmó. Miró hacia atrás y, antes de poder reaccionar, un rayo verde lanzado de la varita de Bellatrix Lestrange le dio en el pecho. Antes de caer en la oscuridad, su último pensamiento fue para Teddy y para Remus. Esperaba que Remus viviese para cuidar a su hijo.

* * *

_**Nota de autora:**__ Bueno ¿Qué os ha parecido? Sí, es un poco extraño, ni siquiera sé cómo se me ocurrió, simplemente surgió. Quiero agradecer a __**Miss Lefroy**__ haber beteado este fic tan rápido y tan bien._


End file.
